movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarice and Zoey
Clarice and Zoey is Upcoming american 2019 Animated Christmas from Goodtimes Entertainment Will Be Directed by Tim Burton and Jon Favreau Plot/Summary:✏️✏️✏️������ The Film Begins, TBA....... Voice Cast:������������ * TBA as Clarice * Ruby Barnhill as Zoey * John Goodman as Santa Claus * Alfre Woodard as Zoey's Mom * Jaxon Mercey as Rudolph * Emma Watson as Mrs. Donner * Laraine Newman as Clairce's Mother * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Gary/Heffer/Wilbert/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Dog/Rabbit/Zig/Flain * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Jim Conroy as Kenny The Tiger Shark * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Hokey Wolf * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Doug Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno/Hovis * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat/Pooh/Tigger * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus/Rodney * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce/Belly Bag * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * * Songs:������������������������ # Prologue (Instrumental) # I Like Foods and Drincks (Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke) # Ren's Pecs (Billy West) # Recycle Song (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Jim Conroy, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, and Eric Bauza) # Alles Fühlt Der Liebe Freuden (Jim Conroy) # Shopping In The Market (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Jim Conroy, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, and Eric Bauza) # Messiah (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Jim Conroy, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, and Eric Bauza) # Magnificat (Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke) # Air On The G String (Tom Kenny) # Heil Sei Euch Geweihten (Daniel Trippett, Kath Soucie, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Jim Conroy, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, and Eric Bauza) # Quotes:������✒️✒️✒️ * SpongeBob: SHUT UP!!!������������ * Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!������������ * Zoey: You're Grounded!!!������������ * Rodney: How Are You!!!������������ * Lazlo: Oh, No! It's Red!!!������������ * * Character Gallery:��️��️��️��������️��️��️ Clarice (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer).png Zoey (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie).png SpongeBob & Patrick.png Gary The Snail.png Kenny.png Ren Hoek.png Stimpy.png Sven.png Rocko Rama.png Heffer Wolfe.png Filburt Shellbach.png Spunky.png Lazlo Spidermonkey.png Raj Elephant.png Clam Rhino.png Samson Clogmeyer.png Dave and Ping Pong.png Edward Platypus.png Wilbert Beaver.png Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png Leslie Slinkman Piston.png Etno Polino.png Candy Caramella.png Gorgious Klatoo.png Bud Budiovitch.png Stereo Monovici.png Oggy Cat.png Jack Cat.png Bob Bulldog.png Joey Cockroach.png Marky Cockroach.png Dee Dee Cockroach.png Zig.png Sharko.png Bernie.png CatDog.png Gordon Quid.png Waffle G. Aliquis.png Mr. Blik.png Hovis (Catscratch).png Pooh Bear.png Tigger2.png Rabbit (Pooh).png Top Cat.png Yogi Bear.png Hokey Wolf.png Wally Gator.png Huckleberry Hound.png Tom Cat.png Jerry Mouse.png Tuffy Mouse.png Norbert Foster Beaver.png Daggett Doofus Beaver.png Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png Uncle Grandpa.png Mr. Gus.png Pizza Steve.png Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png Flain (Mixels).png Trivia:������������ * TBA. * TBA. * TBA. * Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Space Goofs Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Breadwinners Category:The Angry Beavers Category:CatDog Category:Kenny the Shark Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Top Cat Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hokey Wolf Category:Wally Gator Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Catscratch Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Mixels Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Crossover Movies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner/Chappell Music Category:Sony/ATV Music Publishing Category:Universal Music Publishing Group Category:ASCAP Category:EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Category:Crossover Music Publishing Category:Xilam Music Publishing Category:Nick Records Category:Xilam Records Category:Crossover Records Category:Sony Records Category:Nickelodeon Music Publishing Category:União Brasileira de Editoras de Música Category:APM Music Category:Films Directed by Tim Burton Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster Category:Love Interests Category:Films about love Category:Christmas